Colossus (Marvel Comics)
|-|Colossus= |-|Phoenix Force Colossus= |-|Juggernaut= Summary Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. Created by writer Len Wein and illustrator Dave Cockrum, he first appeared in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975). A Russian mutant, the character is a member of the X-Men, and is by far the physically strongest member of the team, being able to transform into a strong metallic form. Even without his powers he holds a physically imposing figure standing at 6' 7" (200 cm). Throughout the series he has been portrayed as a quiet, honest and innocent man. He has had a fairly consistent presence in X-Men-related comic books since his debut. A talented artist, he only reluctantly agrees to use his powers in combat, feeling it is his responsibility to use his abilities for the betterment of human and mutant-kind. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Unknown | 4-B Name: Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin/Colossus Origin: Marvel Comics, Giant Size X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: Middle aged Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Can transform his body into an armored form of osmium-like organic steel (which greatly enhances his Superhuman Physical Characteristics). He needs no food, water, or air in his armored form and he is much more resistant to injury, including damage to his internal organs | Immortality , Resurrection , Flight , Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis , Time Manipulation , Energy Manipulation , Force field Projection, Teleportation | Force field Projection, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 4), Demonic Transformation , Magic Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Listed as "Class 100" in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook) | Unknown '| '''Solar System level '( Comparable to the original Juggernaut) '''Speed: Likely Supersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook) | Unknown 'Combat Speed , '''Massively FTL+ '''Flight Speed | '''Massively FTL+ ' Via Scaling from Thor '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ | Unknown '''| Likely '''Class XPJ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Unknown | | Solar System level Stamina: Greatly superhuman. Rarely ever shows exhaustion unless severely wounded. Able to physical exert himself at his peak for several days. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant, has college level education, has many years of experience fighting against all manner of foes, has been trained in combat techniques by Wolverine, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Weaknesses: Cannot fly, vulnerable to Antarctic Vibranium | None Notable | Although unharmed by virtually any form of damage, removing his helmet will make him susceptible to mind manipulation. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Phoenix Force | Juggernaut Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users